Button Mash
Description Button Mash is a male brown earth pony, with an orange mane and a propeller beanie hat, that appears as main protagonist of the "Button's Adventures" series by JanAnimations on YouTube, but not before appearing as a background character in the episode of the season 2 "Hearts and Hooves Day". Button Mash was born in 2013, when JanAnimations decided to take that brown earth pony from that episode and make him the protagonist of a series in which it related things about him and random things he did in his day to day, along with other characters also based on the MLP:FiM universe. A year later, in 2014, the series was removed from YouTube due to a cease and desist order from Hasbro for using their characters in unauthorized content, and new episodes wont be produced; and not only this, but the pony that appeared in the series, was slightly changed in his design to avoid disputes, as can be seen in the episodes "Ponyville Confidential" and "Slice of Life". In Button's Adventures, Button Mash is a very active, passionate, somewhat weeping and vitiated video game pony, who spends hours and hours playing nonstop until completing it, in addition to doing many things together with Sweetie Bell, and this has been subject of many ships to them by the fandom. Button Mash found this game that was becoming so popular, called Team Fortress 2, and decided to play it; and he loved it so much, that he stayed all night playing nonstop, and as if that weren't enough, he used one of Zecora's potions to get into the game, and that he had a better time, '''he thought before he realized that he would have to face a whole team of mercenaries ready to attack him...' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :You transform into a videogame pony character. Completely changing your HUD, making the rage meter, superjump charge, number of players alive, Hp bar and ammo invisible, as well as blocking your ability to use game chat. :During the rage, you gain a Rescue Ranger that shots lightning bolts (arrows) that can headshot, but you can't change to your melee. You also gain increased jump height, however you are affected by doubled gravity force. In this mode you can use Slides by pressing your Reload button (R by default) that will launch you in the direction you are aimming. Lasts 15 seconds. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Button Mash's videogame character form is based from a video done by JanAnimations. A Deleted Scene from Button Mash Adventures Pilot Episode. (Reuploaded) Battle Strategies Battling as Button Mash Battling against Button Mash Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® to use the Slide. (during Rage) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Interrobang Pie - E-Questria [Rainbow and Rooted] WWE: "Playing with Power" ► T.J. Perkins Theme Song Quotes "Final Boss!" "Okay here we go!" "Get Ready!" "I'm ready!" - Intro Jump Sound Effect - Super Jump Sound Effect - Rage Jump Sound Effect - Jumping on Rage Killing Enemy Sound Effect - Kill on Rage "Yay!" - Killing Spree "I don't get it." - Killing a Engineer "Oh no, not again!" - Backstabbed "But, Mom, I need to fight the coherds to save the village of Gumbai if I want any luck in defeating the alixes of Humgonia!" - Last Man Standing "Game Over!" "What?! No! No! NOOOOO! Sweetie Belle!" Crying "Six hours wasted." - Defeat Crying "Mom!" - Defeat "Have you been up all night?" "No, its okay, the cat's got it with the salad." "What?" "I already put- I al- uh- the— in the French toast." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses